Nobody of Spirit
by Dlbn
Summary: There are only a few days left before Zexion and the others have to go to Castle Oblivion. Zexion wants to make his last few days with Demyx special. Warning: Graphic scene. Warning beforehand.


Dlbn: Hello there everyone! Me again! This here fic is a Christmas/Chanukah/Ramadan/Kwanzaa/Whatever Holiday You Celebrate Gift for Light Within Darkness. We're exchanging gift stories this year. This one isn't really a Christmas themed story, but whatever. Enjoy the Zemyx!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Demyx couldn't believe his ears. Zexion was going _where_ now? What the hell was Castle Oblivion and why couldn't Demyx go with him?

"Are you alright?" Zexion wondered, noticing Demyx's confusion.

"I'm just…what in the world is Castle Oblivion?" Demyx responded.

"Our newest headquarters. You're dodging my question."

"I just found out that my boyfriend is leaving me for a place I never heard of and I can't go with him." Demyx pouted. "No, I'm not alright."

Zexion pulled Demyx to him by the waist and softly kissed him. "I'm coming back." He chuckled against Demyx's lips. "I'm not going to be gone forever."

"Are you sure?" Demyx kissed Zexion. "Things are getting a little weird around here and…"

Zexion kissed him again. "Things have always been weird around here, even before you became a Nobody. You remember how things were in the beginning?"

Demyx thought for a moment before he said anything. "Yeah." He agreed. "You were so emotional. I think I might have mistaken you for a girl."

Zexion used one hand to push Demyx up against the wall. He pressed their lips together and put both hands on the wall, one on either side of Demyx's head. Demyx looped his arms around Zexion's neck and arched against him. Zexion pulled back. "You'll pay for that." He spoke with a coy smile.

"For what?" Demyx looked up at him with his bright blue-green eyes.

"Calling me a girl."

"I said in the beginning." Demyx laughed, his hands snaking down Zexion's chest. He toyed with the tassels on Zexion's cloak. "Of course I don't think that now. I'm more of the girl than you are."

"That _is_ true." Zexion added. "You always bottom." He chuckled. "I guess Vexen was right about me."

Demyx slapped his cheek lightly. "Shut up, Zexy." He ordered.

"Make me." Zexion ordered.

Demyx chuckled softly and pulled Zexion into a full kiss. His tongue slid along Zexion's bottom lip until he was allowed entry. Demyx explored the warm cavern that was Zexion's mouth with his tongue, before Zexion started to pull away. Demyx slid his tongue back into his own mouth. Zexion lightly grasped Demyx's bottom lip in his teeth as he pulled away, but he let Demyx go before he hurt him. Demyx looked puzzled. "Why'd you pull back?" He wondered.

"Nothing." Zexion answered, looking up the hallway. "It just sounds like Saïx is looking for us."

"What is Saïx's problem, anyway?" Demyx pouted. "He always seems pissed off about something. Especially when it concerns the new kids or you."

Zexion looked back at him. "Me? I told him to fuck off once. No big deal." Zexion flushed. He pulled away from Demyx and took the musician's hand in his. "Let's go before he goes crazy with the Moon."

Demyx nodded. "Alright." He kissed Zexion's cheek. "I love you, Zexion."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Everyone was in the gray room when Zexion and Demyx finally made it in. Roxas and Xion, the new kids, were sitting on one of the couches together and both had their hoods covering their eyes. Axel was leaning on the far wall. The look on his face hid the emotions he tended to fake, like the others did, but Zexion knew there was a knowing glint in the bright emerald eyes that meant he was up to something. Saïx was next to him saying something, but it was hard to hear him over the others. Xigbar stood next to Xaldin, nestled under his arm, by the couch were Luxord was sitting, playing solitaire on the coffee table in front of him. Marluxia and Larxene were talking quietly in one corner, seemingly trying to ignore the others around them. Vexen and Lexaeus stood with them, but neither were talking to the lesser ranked Nobodies. Xemnas was the only one not in the room. Zexion wondered where he was until Saïx spoke.

"You're all here." He announced. "Good." He looked around the room as all talking stopped. Though Saïx was ranked pretty low in terms of numbers, he was still Xemnas' second in command. Everyone knew that was because Saïx was Xemnas' lapdog, but no one dared say anything. Saïx was normally pretty calm, but he did get angry and violent when the moon was visible. Zexion wondered if he or his complete being, Ïas, was a werewolf.

"Where's our Leader?" Xigbar wondered. "Don't we normally wait for him for these meetings?"

"We're in the Gray Room. Different rules here." Roxas muttered from the couch, looking away when all eyes went to him.

Saïx looked at him and rolled his eyes, not really caring about what the boy had to say.

"Mission assignment time." Saïx said.

The others groaned. One by one they walked to Saïx for their orders. Saïx wanted Zexion and the others who were being sent to Castle Oblivion to stay behind, but the others had missions to go on. Zexion and Demyx shared a kiss goodbye and promised to meet in their bedroom when they were done with what they had to do before Zexion joined the others.

"Sit." Saïx ordered them, motioning to the couches.

Marluxia plopped down on Vexen's lap on one couch, and Larxene sat next to them. Lexaeus and Zexion each took a single person chair. Axel sat on Larxene's other side and Saïx stood at the front of the seating grouping.

"You're all being sent to Castle Oblivion." Saïx told them. "Xemnas has reached a decision about who's in charge over there."

"I was beginning to wonder if Xemnas knew about this at all." Larxene sneered, looking over her kunai.

"Of course he knows." Saïx said. "Why would I do anything my Lord did not wish?"

"Molesting him in his sleep counts." Axel muttered, shooting Saïx an insolent grin.

"Shut it, Axel." Saïx flushed. "I don't do that."

"Sure you don't."

Vexen snickered.

"Shut up, all of you!" Saïx snarled. "Anyway, Marluxia, you're in charge."

Marluxia smiled. "Really?" He wondered. "I thought it would be one of the Original members." He looked from Vexen to Zexion to Lexaeus. "Me?"

Saïx nodded. "Don't question Lord Xemnas' will."

"Does he even know why we're being sent there?" Zexion slumped down in his chair.

"Of course he does." Saïx said. "It was his idea."

"That's what you say." Zexion told him. "But I have yet to see him involved in anything."

Saïx didn't say anything more to the dark haired boy. "Anyway, Marluxia, it's up to you what to do with the others. I have no orders regarding that. But Vexen?"

"Yeah?" Vexen seemed to wake up from a nap as he answered.

"Lord Xemnas wishes that you would work on the Replica program. Riku and the Keyblade Wielder should be arriving at Castle Oblivion in a manner of days."

Vexen nodded. "I don't see why he wants a Replica of either of them, but alright."

"I guess you'll be working in the basement a lot." Marluxia looked up at Vexen. "Sorry, but it's where the labs are."

Vexen kissed Marluxia's soft lips. "I know that."

"Hey, save that for the bedroom." Axel threw a pillow from the couch at them.

Larxene gave him a look. "You almost hit _me_, you moron." She sneered.

"You mean I didn't?" Axel wondered, pulling up another pillow. "Perhaps I should."

Larxene chuckled and put a finger on Axel's lips. "I know you wouldn't do that to me, would you…_Axel_?" There was a purr in her voice that made Axel flush and drop the pillow to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough out of all of you." Saïx sent a scolding glare at Axel. "Why Lord Xemnas chose you for this mission, I will never know."

Axel gave him a funny look. Did he know something no one else did?

"I don't think it's really your business why he chose us." Zexion informed. "No matter how you act, he's in charge. Not you. If he doesn't want to tell you, that's his prerogative."

Saïx gave Zexion another glare. "Whatever you say, Zexion." He snarled. "Fine. That's all I have to say. If I have to deal with you people any longer, my head will explode." He looked to Axel. "I wanna talk with you about something, Axel. The rest of you do whatever the hell you want."

Axel stood and followed Saïx out. The others looked at one another.

"Saïx need to chill _out_." Marluxia informed them. "What is his _deal_?"

"He's been like that ever since I met him." Zexion said. "Even before he was a Nobody."

"That's right." Larxene said. "You knew him as a complete being, didn't you?"

Zexion nodded.

"You poor thing." Marluxia giggled.

"I agree to that." Vexen told Marluxia.

"Vexen, you knew Saïx as a complete being, too." Zexion said. "You have no room to talk."

Vexen gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Lexaeus stood. "If we don't have to be here anymore, I'm out of here." He left through a dark portal that he opened up with his left hand. It closed behind him.

"Was there even a point to using a mission day to tell us who's in charge?" Larxene wondered. "He could have just told us on the side."

"I'm pretty sure he had more to say, but we made him mad." Vexen said. "Oh well. We'll hear it from Xemnas, if it's so important."

Zexion nodded. "And hopefully it's not." He stood. "I have something to do before we leave in a few days. See you." He opened a dark portal and left as well.

* * *

That night after the others had returned from missions, Zexion was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He spit out the toothpaste foam into the sink as the bedroom door opened. "Knock, knock!" Demyx greeted cheerfully, shutting the door behind him. "You in here, Zexy?"

"Bathroom." Zexion responded.

Demyx walked into the bathroom and kissed Zexion. "Mm." He licked his lips. "Minty."

Zexion laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you, too. How was your mission?"

"Not bad." Demyx shrugged. "Heart collection with Xigbar is always so much fun."

Zexion caught the sarcasm and chuckled.

"How was your meeting?"

"I pissed of Saïx, but what else is new." Zexion answered.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You have to stop doing that."

"I can't help it. He gets pissed easily." Zexion stretched. "Ready for bed?"

"After I use the bathroom." Demyx answered.

Zexion nodded and leaned against the sink. Demyx didn't seem to have a problem using the bathroom in front of him, but they had been dating for a while, so that shouldn't have been a shock to the Illusionist.

"When are you leaving?" Demyx wondered, walking to the toilet and unzipping his pants.

"Why? Are you in a hurry for me to leave?"

"Hell no." Demyx looked at Zexion over his shoulder as he used the facilities. "I just want to know how much longer I have with you." He turned back to the toilet when Zexion didn't answer right away.

"Three days." Zexion answered, not taking his eyes off of Demyx's curved back. His eyes drifted southward to parts beyond and he smiled to himself.

"Really? You're leaving that soon? Why didn't you tell me…?" Demyx trailed as he turned back to Zexion. "Stop checking out my ass, please." Demyx ordered.

Zexion looked back up. "I was looking at the floor."

"Your flush and your smile say otherwise, Zexy." Demyx chuckled and pulled his pants back up and zipped up. "If you're going to check me out, please do it when I'm paying attention so I can give you a show." He chuckled.

Zexion walked up to him. "Alright, then." He pressed close to the taller boy and kissed him hard on the lips.

Demyx's eyes widened as he felt the familiar shape under Zexion's black sleeping pants. He let his eyes slide shut and he smiled into their kiss as Zexion became a little bolder. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and pressed against him. Zexion made a slight noise of enjoyment. They pulled apart.

"Bed?" Demyx wondered.

Zexion smirked. "I like that idea."

Demyx pulled from Zexion's grip and pulled him to the adjoined bedroom. Zexion stopped moving and Demyx stopped as well. "What is it?" Demyx wondered, running his soft pink tongue over his bottom lip.

"Nothing." Zexion hit the light switch.

The lights went out, delving the room into utter darkness for a few moments. Candles flickered to life on the two bedside tables and the desk in the corner that Zexion worked on. Demyx gasped as he looked around. "Zexy!" He squealed. "This is amazing! When did you _do _this!?"

"While you were gone." Zexion answered. "Our meeting was cut short when I pissed off Saïx, so I had time left over."

Demyx pulled Zexion close and kissed him. "But why?"

"We only have a few days left before I go, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Demyx frowned at that.

"So I wanted to…I don't know, make those last days special, I guess."

Demyx giggled. "Who knew someone with so few emotions could be such a ro_mantic_?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"No, no, I'm not laughing at it. It's cute…like you."

"Demyx, you're making me blush." Zexion informed, pecking the other boy on the lips.

Demyx was about to say something, but a scream cut him off.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Xigbar cried. "It's an army of Vexen!"

Demyx and Zexion exchanged a look. Zexion opened the door with his left hand in time to catch an army of about 50 blonde men in Organization cloaks pass the room. They all looked like Vexen, with slight changes. Zexion shut and locked the door.

"I'm glad to see that the Replica program is working well…" He muttered.

Demyx giggled. "Now, where were we?"

Zexion turned to him and smirked. "Well, we were about to go in there," He pointed to the bed, "so we could have a little fun because we're not going to be able to have it for a while."

"I think I'm up to speed." Demyx pulled Zexion to the bed with him, shedding his long black Organization Cloak in the process.

***Warning! Graphic scene starts here! If you don't like that sort of thing, skip ahead***

As Zexion got into his side of the bed, the left side, Demyx leaned down and took off his black boots. Demyx pulled the covers down on the right side and slid in. Zexion immediately pulled Demyx to him by his collar and fused their lips. Demyx slid his fingers into Zexion's oddly colored hair and moaned softly. He pulled Zexion on top of him as he lay on his back. Zexion slid a hand up under Demyx' shirt to his chest. At first, he just let his hand lay there, but he began to softly massage Demyx's nipples, one at a time, before his other hand joined and pulled Demyx' shit off. Demyx sat up with Zexion and let him pull the shirt over him. Mere seconds passed before they kissed again. After a moment or so, they separated and Demyx slid Zexion's shirt off. He slid his hand along the slight muscles on his boyfriend's stomach. Zexion pushed Demyx back into the pillows with a hand on his chest. They separated for air.

"I love you, Zexion." Demyx told his boyfriend, kissing his collarbone.

"I love you, too, Demyx." Zexion found himself almost chuckling.

Confessing an emotion to one another that neither could feel. How foolish. Demyx kissed him again and unzipped Zexion's pants. Zexion did the same for the Musician as Demyx's hand slid into his pants. Zexion arched against Demyx as his hand came into contact with Zexion's nether regions. A well placed touch to Demyx made him arch up.

"Hm, Zexion." Demyx threw his head back. "Damn, that feels so good."

Zexion chuckled. "Just one touch is enough to get you hard?" He wondered. "Damn, Demyx."

Demyx gave him a look. "You're killing the mood." He grasped Zexion a bit harder than he would have wished, but it felt good either way.

"Mm." Zexion grunted. "Not so hard, alright?" He kissed Demyx passionately, pressing him harder into the pillows by the shoulder.

Demyx pulled his hand from Zexion's pants and slid them down the other Nobody's legs. Zexion kicked them off as he pulled Demyx's down. Demyx wiggled his hips as the black garments were removed. Zexion kissed Demyx's cheek and trailed kisses down his jaw-line, nipping and sucking every once and a while. He paid special attention to a vein on Demyx's neck that always got him off. Demyx grasped Zexion's shoulder and moaned as Zexion sucked a bit harder.

"Zexion!" Demyx moaned. "Come on, move on already."

Zexion looked him in the eyes. "You are in no position to tell me what to do, really." He chuckled with a wink.

"Maybe you should punish me, then." Demyx smirked.

Zexion kissed him hard and pressed their erections together. Demyx moaned into Zexion's mouth. Zexion pulled away. "Like that?"

"Yeah." Demyx smiled. "Just like that." He tried to kiss Zexion again, but Zexion maneuvered out of the way.

Zexion continued his trail of kisses down Demyx's neck to his collarbone. He bit down lightly, flicking the creamy skin with his tongue. He continued down Demyx's chest and bit down on one of his nipples. Demyx ran his fingers through Zexion's hair to urge him to go further. Zexion went down and dipped his tongue into Demyx's navel. Demyx reached down to his boxers and slid them down a bit. Zexion caught the waistband in his teeth and pulled them down until Demyx's flesh was open to the air. He kissed the tip and flicked his tongue over it. Demyx crushed the sheets up under his hands. "Zexion!" He moaned.

Zexion chuckled and took Demyx's length into his mouth, sucking slowly. Demyx moaned again and Zexion felt his length twitch inside his mouth. Zexion put a hand between his own legs to massage his throbbing member into submission. Demyx's manhood pulled back a bit as he released into Zexion's mouth.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried, arching towards his lover.

Zexion gagged at the reaction, but he simply pulled off a little and let Demyx finish his release. When Demyx finished, Zexion came off of him and kissed the tip.

"Feel good?" Zexion wondered.

"Damn…" Demyx closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little. "Yeah…so good…"

Zexion chuckled and looked Demyx over. The Musician's hair had fallen out of his trademark mullet and was plastered to his face. He was light red in the face and his eyes were closed. His skin glistened with the light sweat, but not enough to make him need to take a shower. The muscles in his stomach convulsed lightly, shivering back and forth, though he was done with his release. Zexion crawled back over Demyx and kissed him, letting him taste what was on Zexion's tongue by swiping the appendage over his bottom lip. Demyx moaned and wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. They separated and Zexion pecked him on the lips one last time.

"I love you, Demyx." Zexion told him, before kissing his forehead.

For some reason, confessing false emotions didn't seem so foolish now.

"I love you, too." Demyx tilted Zexion's head down by the chin and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate and Zexion felt himself hardening in anticipation. Demyx's light touch against his manhood made him arch up and moan. Demyx chuckled. "Well?" He wondered. "Are we gonna go any further? Or are we just gonna lay here?"

"The second." Zexion kissed him. "Goodnight." He kissed Demyx and slid off. He lay down next to Demyx and turned over to sleep. "I love you."

Demyx turned to him quickly. "You're not serious, are you?" He wondered, laying his chin in the crook of Zexion's neck. "Come on, Zexion, _please_?"

"Please what?" Zexion tried not to chuckle. "I'm tired."

"I know you're hard, genius." Demyx said. "Let me bring you to the end."

"I can just masturbate."

"Zex_ion_!"

Zexion turned and Demyx moved. "You think I'm serious?" He wondered, kissing Demyx hard.

Demyx squealed into Zexion's mouth as their erections touched. "You're awful!" Demyx slapped his cheek lightly.

Zexion chuckled. "I know."

Demyx turned in Zexion's grip and Zexion climbed on top of him. Zexion pressed against Demyx's rear end. Demyx looked at Zexion over his shoulder. "Just do it Zexion." He told him, shivering in anticipation.

"Do what?" Zexion kissed the back of his neck.

"You know what I mean." Demyx rolled his eyes.

Zexion chuckled and pressed up into Demyx. Demyx moaned. "Zexion!" He called out.

"What?" Zexion wondered. "God, I've just started."

"I know, sorry. I'm sensitive."

"I know that." Zexion said. "Sorry."

"For what?" Demyx grunted.

Zexion thrust in a few more times before hitting Demyx's prostate and making him cry out. "Zexion…" Demyx moaned his name.

"Yes…?"

"Feels good."

Zexion changed his thrusting angle. He missed Demyx's prostate with the next few thrusts, and little protest, until Demyx caught on. "Zexion…can you go at the angle you were before? That felt good."

"What angle?" Zexion wondered. "This one?" He changed his angle more and thrust a few more times.

"No, the first one."

"This?" Zexion went back to the one he had a second ago.

"The one before that!" Demyx sounded fed up, but he was giggling.

Zexion went back.

"Zexion, I'm serious."

"Alright, alright." Zexion thrust in and hit Demyx's prostate.

Demyx moaned for him. Zexion smirked. He thrust and hit Demyx's prostate a dozen or so more times.

"Hm…Zexion…I'm going to…come…I…" Demyx uttered a few words. "Mm…"

"Mm…Demyx…" Zexion supported himself by grasping Demyx's hips as he continued to thrust in and out. "Demyx…come…for me…please…Demyx, come…!"

Demyx screamed Zexion's name to the heavens as he released. Zexion came as well, his manhood twitching as he met his sweet release into his lover. Once both of them were free of fluids, Zexion held Demyx in place while he slid out. He lay down next to Demyx, who curled onto his chest and nuzzled him.

"I love you, Zexion." Demyx flicked his tongue over Zexion's nipple. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too." Zexion whispered against Demyx's sandy blonde hair. "I love you so much…let's go to sleep." He yawned. "I always feel so tired after we…"

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He kissed Zexion's chest. "Goodnight, Zexy."

"Goodnight, Demy."

* * *

A few days later, Demyx and Zexion sat on the couch together in the Gray Room. Demyx was curled up sideways next to Zexion.

"I don't want you to go." Demyx told Zexion.

"I know, but I can't help it." Zexion kissed Demyx's forehead. "Xemnas' orders are absolute."

"I know." Demyx sighed and snuggled closer to Zexion. "I just wish…"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Zexion tilted Demyx's chin up. He leaned closer. "I love you." He whispered against Demyx's lips.

Demyx kissed him back. The door opened just as soon as Zexion's tongue found an entry into Demyx's mouth.

"Hey!" An annoyed, and slightly disgusted, voice spoke. "Guys, save it for your bedroom!"

Zexion pulled from Demyx and sent Saïx a death glare. "Well, here's the one person I won't miss when I'm gone." Zexion said.

Saïx scowled. "I'm not going to miss you either." He said. "You have to go. Now, before Lord Xemnas gets mad. Come on." He left and slammed the door behind him.

"I've got to go." Zexion told Demyx as he stood. "I love you."

"Wait." Demyx stood and grasped Zexion by the collar. He pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. He slid his tongue into Zexion's mouth and massaged Zexion's tongue. They separated. "I love you." Demyx told him. "I'll masturbate every night thinking of you."

Zexion chuckled. "Same for you, then." He informed. "I'll give you a call or something when I get there."

Demyx nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for your call." He kissed him again as Saïx's angry voice called for Zexion to 'get his ass in gear' down the hallway. "I love you." Demyx pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Zexion kissed him. "You're everything to me, know that?"

Demyx chuckled a bit, feeling his eyes tear up a bit. "I know." He responded. "You, too."

They pulled apart.

"I had better go before Saïx starts attacking me." Zexion whispered. "I'll be back before you know it."

Demyx nodded. "I know."

He watched as Zexion opened up a dark portal and walked out of his life.

* * *

About a week went by since Zexion had left for Castle Oblivion, and Demyx hadn't heard anything from him. He had questioned Saïx to see if there had been any reports coming in from the Castle, but Saïx just grunted and told him to go away. Demyx had even tried talking to Xemnas about it, but his leader couldn't be taken away from that damn moon for one second to answer. No one else had heard anything, but Demyx didn't expect them to have. Other then he and Zexion, no one was really close to anyone in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia, Vexen, and Larxene all seemed to get along, and Lexaeus didn't talk much anyway. Axel seemed to be close to Saïx, at least he had when they first became Nobodies, but Saïx hadn't said anything, no matter how much Demyx prodded him.

When Demyx heard that Axel was back from Castle Oblivion, he looked through the entire castle to find him. He found the redhead lounging in the Gray room, his head tilted back on the couch and his eyes closed.

"Axel!" Demyx bounded over and plopped down next to him. "You're back!"

Axel opened one green eye and stared at him. "Yeah? So what?" He wondered.

"Well, it's been about a week." Demyx answered. "So welcome back."

"Thanks." Axel closed his eye and faced back towards the ceiling.

"No problem." Demyx smiled.

A few moments of silence passed. "I know you want something." Axel said. "So just ask it already."

"How is everyone?" Demyx wondered. "I haven't heard from Zexion in a while. Marluxia's probably keeping him busy, I guess. How is he?"

Axel didn't say anything for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked at Demyx. "I'm sorry, Demyx, but he's gone."

"Gone?" Did Demyx hear that right? What did Axel mean by gone? Zexion was coming back…wasn't he? He promised he would return.

"Yeah, gone." Axel nodded. "I'm sorry."

"He's on his way here then?" Demyx wondered, hoping that Axel wasn't saying that Zexion was…

"Man, you sure are dense, aren't you?" Axel wondered. "Or do you just want to believe he'll come back, in hopes that it will make him appear?"

"He said he would." Demyx muttered, looking away. "He promised me he wouldn't be gone forever."

"I'm sorry, but he won't be able to keep his promise." Axel said. "One of the brats with the Keyblade got to him."

"You mean he was…"

"Killed." Axel said. "Zexion's dead. I'm sorry."

Demyx shook his head. "No, he's not. He can't be." He argued. "He said he'd come back!"

"I'm sorry." Axel repeated.

Demyx shook his head and felt his eyes well up. How was he feeling such sadness? Nobodies didn't feel anything. Maybe it was his body trying to cope with the shock of the idea of Zexion dying. Nobodies could fake emotions, probably even if they weren't trying to.

"No…" Demyx shook his head. "No, no, no. He said he'd come back. He's coming back."

"I'm sorry." Axel sat up. "I was going to let Xemnas or Saïx break it to you, but Saïx would never say anything and Xemnas is busy having an affair with Kingdom Hearts. I guess it's best if you heard it from me."

"No…" Demyx muttered.

"I'm sorry."

Demyx collapsed against Axel. "He can't be gone!"

Axel threw his hands up, startled at Demyx's sudden attachment. "Uh…Demyx…" He tried to talk to the slightly younger Nobody, but Demyx's body was already convulsing into heavy sobs.

"He can't be gone. He'll come back. He promised me he would…he promised!" Demyx latched onto Axel's coat with his hands.

He knew the other Nobody didn't like that much physical contact, but there was nothing else for him to grab onto. Whenever he was upset, or he was faking being upset because he thought that was the best way to react to something, there was always Zexion to sob into…but now…

Axel gingerly put an arm around the Musician. "I'm sorry." He said.

"He can't be gone…he can't be gone…" Demyx's voice died down to a whisper as his sobbing took over speaking for him.

Outside the door, Saïx walked down the hallway, pausing when he heard the noises that were coming from inside the gray room.

"I guess he knows." He muttered to himself.

He went back to reading Axel's report as he walked down the hall to find Xemnas and give him the news.

* * *

Demyx sat in his throne-like chair in the room known only as 'Where Nothing Gathers', his hood covering his eyes. He was slumped down into his chair so no one could see the tears that were still trailing down his cheeks. He hadn't stopped crying since Axel told him the news of Zexion's death the day before, even though he wanted to. All the others were there, awaiting Xemnas' arrival. Saïx had left a few times to go looking for him, returning each time to say that he was on the roof. Demyx just hoped Xemnas would come so they could get the meeting over with and he could go back and sulk in his room.

"This is ridiculous." Xigbar scowled. "Do we have to stay in here forever just because he's having an affair with the moon? I'm getting bored."

"He's not having an affair with the moon, Xigbar." Saïx scowled, flushing. "Besides, it's not just a moon. It's Kingdom Hearts. Where our hearts will come from."

"You're full of crap." Xigbar said. "Who said we're ever gonna get the thing finished? Let alone get hearts out of it. And just how does he plan on extracting Hearts from it?"

"Don't question things," Saïx said, "If you know what's good for you."

"Would the two of you shut up?" Xaldin wondered, one of his lances appearing. "I'm sick of listening to this. If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'm leaving."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Take it easy." He ordered, slouching down in his chair. "He'll come."

"Thank you, Axel." Saïx was massaging his temples now, irritated by the others.

"Hopefully."

Saïx gave him a look, which Axel simply looked away from. Demyx had noticed, in the few moments that his crying had paused, that the two of them seemed hostile towards one another since Axel returned. What was wrong? Demyx didn't really care, but it did get tiring after a while to listen to them fight while he was crying himself to sleep.

"I'm going to go look for him." Saïx informed, vanishing.

"Finally. He's gone." Xaldin stretched and his lance vanished. "Time to relax."

Blackness swirled over Xemnas' seat and the silver-haired Nobody formed. "Sorry about that." He told them. "I'm glad you all waited…where is Saïx?"

The others snickered, but Demyx didn't feel much like laughing.

"Looking for you." Axel informed.

"Oh." Xemnas flushed as Saïx returned.

"I have no idea where he got to." Saïx said.

Demyx pointed to Xemnas with his thumb in response.

"Oh…" Saïx flushed and looked away.

"So what are we here for and can we leave soon?" Axel wondered, leaning his head on his hand. "I have stuff to do."

Xemnas rolled his eyes at him. "Kingdom Hearts is slowly coming together." He informed.

Axel threw his hands up in the air, most likely knowing that Xemnas would be rambling for quite a while.

"Thanks to the numbers of Heartless slain at Castle Oblivion by the Keyblade Master and his friends,"

Demyx felt himself tense at the name of the castle where Zexion had died.

"I expect Kingdom Hearts to be complete in a manner of months."

"The Keyblade Master and his friends are asleep." Axel informed. "There's no one to destroy Heartless now."

Xemnas frowned. "What about the other boy? The one who slain two of our members?"

"I doubt it." Axel snorted. "He's probably going to try to wake the brat up."

"Oh, boy." Xemnas muttered and closed his eyes. "Well, that aside," Xemnas opened his eyes to look around the room once more. "Our numbers have been significantly reduced. We've gone from 14 members down to just 9."

"We lost five. Big deal." Saïx said.

Xemnas gave him a scolding look and Demyx looked at him from under his hood. How could Saïx not care that a few of his own were slaughtered?

"Saïx, please." Xemnas nodded his head at Demyx, to which the Musician didn't reply.

"What?" Saïx looked to Demyx. "Oh, right…Zexion's pet."

Demyx looked up, his hood falling off with his quick movements. "I'm not Zexion's pet." He scowled.

"Not anymore."

Demyx wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. "Shut up, Saïx." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" Saïx wondered.

"Saïx, Demyx, that's enough." Xemnas scolded. "Saïx, watch what you say. Be a little more sensitive."

"Sensitivity?" Saïx chuckled. "Such a futile emotion. Like jealousy, anger, fear, sadness…love…it's useless."

"Speak for yourself." Demyx rolled his eyes.

Roxas and Xion both looked up to Demyx from their short chairs. They hadn't wracked up enough points from missions, since they were new to the Organization, so their chairs were quite short.

Saïx sent him a glare, but he didn't say anything else.

"Okay, enough out of both of you." Xemnas sighed. "Look, the point is, we're going to have to take on more work. We'll have to double the missions, double the time, double the orders: Everything."

Demyx slid into his seat. He didn't like the idea of more work, since he was still mourning Zexion, as much as a Nobody could mourn.

"Don't let the destruction of our fellow members get you down. We'll pull out fine." Xemnas said. "Dismissed."

He vanished and Saïx did the same soon after. The others looked at Demyx.

"You gonna be okay?" Xigbar wondered.

"I'll be fine, Xiggy, thanks." Demyx responded softly. "I'll be in my room." He vanished.

* * *

A knock rang through Demyx's room later that evening. He didn't feel much like talking to the others, but Demyx hauled himself out of his and, formerly, Zexion's bed. He walked to the door and opened it. Axel stood no the other side with a cup of something hot and a bag of chips. "Mind?" He wondered.

Demyx stood to the side and let Axel in, though he really didn't want to, before shutting the door and sitting on the bed.

"You gonna be alright?" Axel wondered. "I know Xigbar asked you, but you left in a hurry."

Demyx just looked at him. "I thought you were hanging out with Roxas and Xion." He said.

"They're off doing their own thing." Axel said. "Xion's not feeling well and Roxas said he's tired from…well…I'm gonna leave that part out." Axel flushed and looked away.

"Please, do." Demyx agreed. "I don't need to have to vomit on top of being upset."

"Hey, now, be nice."

"You were the same way when Zexion and I first got together."

Axel fell silent at the name and flushed, like he had earlier. "Yeah, I was an ass. I got it from being near Saïx."

"I thought you two were friends." Demyx was a bit confused.

"We were." Axel said. "But that was a long time ago, when we were human. He's changed."

Demyx shrugged. Axel offered him a chip, but Demyx shook his head and put up a hand.

"You didn't come to dinner earlier. You need to eat."

"What for?" Demyx wondered. "It's not like eating does anything for us."

"Energy." Axel corrected. "We get energy from food."

"That's about it." Demyx sneered, looking away. "Look, I don't want to eat, okay? Just let me wallow in my own sorrow for a bit, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Axel stood. "I'll let you mourn." He walked to the door and turned the knob, but he didn't open it. "Listen, kid, if you want to talk…"

"No."

"Come find me when you're ready to." Axel left.

Demyx sighed and flopped down on the bed. Why was Axel being so friendly? Usually, he just ignored Demyx. Demyx turned over. 'Maybe it's because he knows you're in pain'. He told himself. He looked at a photo of him and Zexion on the bedside table, which some woman had taken for them when they went on a mission in Twilight Town.

"Zexy…" He groaned. "Maybe I'll just wake up and it'll all be a bad dream. And you'll be in bed with me, and I'll curl over and you'll hold me and tell me that nothing like that would ever happen." Demyx felt his throat close with a sob. "Maybe when I wake up, everything will be okay." Demyx let his sobs take over himself again, letting tears take him to sleep.

* * *

When Demyx woke the next day to find that Xemnas had told Saïx not to give him missions for a while, so he'd have time to recuperate from the news, he decided a walk around the castle was a better idea then moping around his room and crying. As he rounded a corner, he caught Axel and Saïx talking. He ducked back behind the wall. The last thing he wanted was to deal with Saïx's laid-back view on Zexion's death, or to have to talk to Axel because Axel was convinced he needed to talk.

"All I'm saying is that you have to stop being so depressed." Saïx said. "They're all gone, nothing you can do about it. You're like Demyx. I'm having a hard time staying convinced that you're Nobodies."

"Cut him a break, Saïx." Axel ordered. "The one person he cared about is gone. Think of how you'd react if Xemnas was slaughtered mercilessly like that."

"Mercilessly?" Saïx chuckled. "To gain power for the Replika, he was slaughtered. And, my friend, need I remind you that it's your fault anyway? The Replika wouldn't have known that he could get power from destroying a member if you hadn't said anything."

Demyx noticed that Saïx strayed from the comment about his reaction if Xemnas were to die. But what did Saïx mean by 'It's your fault anyway'? Who's death was Axel's fault? Zexion's? But, Axel would have told Demyx if he had anything to do with it…wouldn't he have?

"You had to go and destroy our tactician, didn't you?" Saïx sneered. "Now we're screwed over. Great job…Lea."

"The Replika destroyed Zexion, _Ïas_." Axel said. "I had nothing to do with it."

They were talking about…Zexion? Saïx thought it was Axel's fault? Why?

"Do you want to repeat to me what you told the Replika prior to Zexion's death? And then you can say it's not your fault again." Saïx chuckled. "Because we both know that answer."

Axel's hand clenched into a tight fist. "Shut it, Saïx." He ordered.

"It's true." Saïx said. "You feel guilty. You _feel_ guilty."

"I don't feel anything." Axel insisted. "I _am_ trying very hard not to slug you, though."

"Because I'm right." Saïx said. "You told me yourself what you said."

"Shut up, Saïx, you're not going to guilt-trip me.

"You told the Replika that to be real, he needed a power Riku didn't have."

"Shut up."

"That it would be its own person if it had the right power."

"Shut up!" Axel looked ready to swing his fist.

Demyx felt like saying something, but he wanted to see where this was going. Maybe Saïx could reveal more about Zexion's death than anyone had yet.

"And that it might as well start with Zexion." Saïx said. "He just happened to be close by, didn't he? He just happened to be weak from fighting the Key-Brat, right? And you needed someone to help you in whatever it was you were planning."

"I was there on your orders. To eliminate the traitors." Axel informed. "And that's what I did."

"He found out more than he should have…didn't he?"

"What do you want me to say, Saïx?" Axel wondered. "That I killed Zexion? That it's my fault Demyx is so depressed? Is that what you want to hear? Fine!" Axel sneered, with an anger Demyx had never seen in him before. "I did it! I killed him, and, other than what his death's done to Demyx, I have no remorse for it! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, you got it!"

Saïx seemed shocked by Axel's outburst.

"Look, buddy, I didn't want to have to be so harsh on you, but admission is the only thing that will make you feel better." Saïx said, seeming sincere. "Doesn't that feel good to say?"

"I don't feel anything." Axel insisted with a roll of his eyes.

"Sure you don't." Saïx chuckled. "Sure you don't." He clasped his hands behind his back and walked off, chuckling.

Demyx couldn't believe what Axel said. Was he…really responsible for Zexion's death? Or did he just say it to shut up Saïx? Demyx's head was spinning with a thousand questions, ones he didn't particularly want the answers to as he watched Axel stare after Saïx until he had left and then began pacing. Demyx came out form the corner he was hiding behind.

"You did change, Saïx." Axel was saying to himself. "You changed a lot more than I did. I stayed the same, but you moved on." He sighed. "Yeah, maybe it was my fault Zexion's gone."

Demyx stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Axel asked himself, chuckling sadly. "I know it was my fault."

Demyx couldn't control it anymore. He stalked down the ramp towards Axel. Axel stopped pacing when he spotted him.

"Hey, Demyx, you're out of your room." Axel said.

Demyx tried not to cry. "You bastard!" He cursed. He slapped Axel harshly across the cheek, bringing a startled expression to Axel's face. "You killed Zexion?!"

Axel didn't deny it as he slowly looked back to Demyx. "Hit me all you want." Axel ordered. "I know damn well I deserve it."

"For what?" Demyx knew he was crying now. "What did he do to warrant a death?!"

Axel didn't answer.

"What? Nothing to say? Cause you sure had enough to tell Saïx!"

The others began rounding the corner, probably having heard Demyx's outburst, or at least Axel's.

"Answer me, Axel! Please! I want to know! I deserve to know why my boyfriend is dead!" Demyx cried, tears stinging his eyes and cheeks.

Axel still didn't answer, but he looked away this time. "I can't answer that, Demyx, I have no good reason." Axel said.

Demyx clenched his hand into a fist, but he did nothing with it, though he really wanted to sock Axel in the stomach. "You have no good reason for murder?" Demyx wondered. "There has to be a reason. Was my Zexy a traitor? Did he do something to betray the Organization? Did he just find out too much about whatever you and Saïx had planned? Just give me an answer to any of those, and I'll be happy!"

"I…"

"What's going on out here?" Xigbar wondered. "We heard Demyx yell."

"Stay out of it." Axel ordered.

The others stopped moving, but Roxas walked over and put a hand on Demyx' shoulder.

"Demyx…" He addressed the older Nobody.

Demyx looked at him, not caring if the boy saw his tears.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said. "I'm really sorry."

Demyx wanted to break down at the boy's innocence, but he yanked his shoulder away and looked at Axel. "Are you going to answer me? Or are you just going to stand there?"

"I know you want to hit me." Axel told him. "I can see your fist just as well as anyone else here can. So just hit me, already. Hit me all you want. I won't stop you."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are an explanation," Demyx scowled. "Then I have nothing else to say to you."

"I'm sorry."

Demyx let out a cry of anguish and put his hands on his head as he sank to the ground. "Why won't you just answer me!?" He cried out, feeling the sobs coming on again.

Roxas knelt down next to him and hugged him. "Demyx, it's alright." He told him. "I promise, everything's going to be fine. You'll be alright."

"Why can't someone just answer me?!" Demyx went on. "I want to know why…Zexion…" He sobbed. With one last cry, he let all his sorrow out into the world, not caring if the others thought he had emotions. All he knew was that he was becoming emotionless once more.

"Zexion!"

END


End file.
